disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheezi
Cheezi is a hyena and one of the secondary antagonists in the 2015 Disney TV movie The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and its 2016 spin-off series The Lion Guard. He is one of Janja's minions and best friends, along with Chungu. Background Personality Cheezi's personality is very similar to Ed, as he is very excited and loves to stick his tongue out. However, he is much more intelligent and more capable of speaking than Ed. Physical Appearance His fur is of a pale gray, with his chest being lighter in color, while his eye rims, muzzle, and spots on his back are dark gray. His ears, hair, and paws are black, and there are several bite marks on his ears. He is most distinguishable by his red nose and similar appearance to Ed. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Cheezi and Chungu are sent by their boss Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered The Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he can have him for lunch. Luckily, Kion is able to save his friend by using The Roar of the Elders, which shocks the two hyenas, giving Bunga time to escape. Later, Cheezi and the other hyenas learn from Mzingo that Kion is assembling a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands to which Janja declares that the clan will attack The Pride Lands that night. Cheezi accompanies Janja and the rest of the clan when they attack a gazelle herd and cause a stampede, which Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in. Luckily, Kion and The Lion Guard come to Kiara's rescue and get the herd away from her. Kion then uses The Roar of the Elders to drive Cheezi and the other hyenas back to The Outlands. Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots Cheezi and his clan are attacking a gazelle herd, just before The Lion Guard arrive. Kion orders the others to calm down the herd while he pursues the hyenas. But during this, a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river which sweeps him to the Outlands. Cheezi and his clan later appear when they try to attack a female hyena named Jasiri, who had just helped Kion find Flat Ridge Rock in order to escape the Outlands. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by scaring Cheezi and his clan off with The Roar of the Elders. Can't Wait to be Queen Cheezi along with Chungu is with Janja when Mzingo arrives and reveals that Kiara is serving as temporary queen and is squabbling with Kion, which gives Janja an idea. Cheezi accompanies Janja in ambushing Kiara when she arrives at Broken Rock to have a supposed peace treaty with Janja. Just as Janja pins down Kiara, Kion comes to his sister's rescue. The rest of The Lion Guard soon arrive, causing Cheezi and his clan to flee. Eye of the Beholder Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja attack a wildebeest herd but are stopped by The Lion Guard, who force them back to the Outlands. After learning that Ono has an eye injury and is out of commission, Cheezi and Chungu join Janja in trapping the remainder of The Lion Guard in a canyon, before leaving to pick off a zebra herd. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury), arrives and moves the zebras away from the canyon, giving Kion a chance to use The Roar of the Elders to blow the rocks away. After getting hit by the rocks, Cheezi, Chungu and Janja return to the Outlands. The Kupatana Celebration Cheezi, Chungu, Janja and the clan pursue a jackal pup named Dogo. However, Kion and The Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. When learning that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana, Janja allows The Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with Cheezi and the clan. Fuli's New Family Cheezi informs Janja that Bunga is in the Outlands and along with the clan ambushes the honey badger. Luckily, Fuli comes to her friend's rescue and the two float downstream in lava on a piece of broken rock while pursued by Cheezi and the clan. Luckily, Kion, Beshte, and Ono arrive and save Fuli and Bunga, leaving Cheezi, Janja, and Chungu trapped on a log with no food. Janja's New Crew'' He and Chungu are banned from the Outlands by Janja because he believed it was always their fault when his plan failed every time. But after the betrayal of their replacement Nne and Tano against Janja, and after the Lion Guard defeat the two rebel hyenas, Janja accepts Cheezi and Chungu to go back with him in the Outlands. Trivia. *Judging by personality, it's assumed that Cheezi is the Lion Guard's equivalent of Ed. Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Hyenas Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Villains Category:African characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Henchmen Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters